


Video Log Sent

by Animaeline



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is clueless, Angst, BAMF perfuma, Depression, F/F, Guilt, Mermista is worried, More relationships to be added later - Freeform, Multichapter, Perfuma doesn't want others to worry, Perfuma has PTSD, Perfuma thinks entrapta is dead, Regret, background glimmadora, but she's not, entrapta is totally oblivious, entrapta is with the horde, internalizing fear, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaeline/pseuds/Animaeline
Summary: [set after the end of season 1]When Perfuma can't handle the stress anymore she talks to Entrapta as a form of coping. Sending videos of her one sided conversations to the assumed dead princess may have unexpected repercussions.





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my jump back into fanfic I guess... I hope y'all like angst, cuz I sure do.

Perfuma woke up screaming.

The image of the doors closing on Entrapta’s oblivious expression seared into Perfuma’s eyelids, heavy gasps passing from her lips as she clutches at the chest area of her nightgown. Tears gather at the edges of her eyes, but she quickly blinks them away. Entrapta wouldn’t have wanted her to cry. Entrapta wouldn’t have… she wouldn’t have… she… 

The thoughts trail off as Perfuma’s breath quickens and she begins to hyperventilate. No, no, she needs to distract herself. It isn’t healthy to stew in guilt and panic. She forces her breathing to become deeper and her stiff fingers to untangle from the soft fabric of her nightgown. Once her breathing becomes more even, the princess arches her back and runs her hands through her own tangled hair. Throwing the covers off of her legs, Perfuma shifts in the bed and touches her feet to the cold tile floor. Standing up, she waves a hand over the light orb, effectively turning it on and looking up at the moon-shaped timekeeper perched delicately on the window sill. 

With a wave of her hand, vines curl from potted plants situated around the room and push the windows open. A cool night breeze swirls the translucent curtains and Perfuma sighs, making her way over to the opening. The moonbeams sweep over her face and arms, the flowers that grow in her hair flourishing in the undeniable magic energy that the light brings. Perfuma absently strokes the pink petals of the blossoms as they awoke and began to open up into full blooms once again.

Logically, she knows she should go back to bed. 

But she can’t.

She won’t

All that waits for her in sleep is another nightmare and more guilt. The creeping words that spit insults inside of her own head. Reminders that she could have done more. That if she weren’t so pathetic, Entrapta would still be here. That Entrapta would still be… alive. On nights like these she usually wandered out to her personal gardens and did maintenance on the botanical memorial of Entrapta’s form. Entrapta really deserved better. Entrapta, at least, deserved to have the plants that molded her image to always be perfect. But tonight, Perfuma couldn’t do her usual maintenance on the sculpted plants.

All of the princesses in the alliance had been called to the Brightmoon castle for a mandatory informational and planning meeting, so Perfuma wasn’t even anywhere near her own castle and gardens. Perfuma knew that her kingdom was in good hands, that her people would take care of the heart tree perfectly even without her there. But it still hurt to be away.

Her royal therapist had once suggested that she should make a video diary, but it felt selfish to just talk to herself about her own problems, but maybe talking would do her some good, maybe if she pretended… if she pretended that Entrapta was still here, that she was talking  _ to  _ Entrapta… maybe, maybe that would help. Quickly turning on her heel, Perfuma stalked over to the desk where she kept her personal portable recording capsule. She feared that if she didn’t start immediately she would chicken out and just mope quietly through the rest of the night. This was something she needed to do, and she couldn’t let her own mercilessly brutal brain scare her out of this endeavor.

Snatching the video-audio recorder off of the table she quickly flipped the flat rectangular prism over and pressed her left ring finger over the silver activation lock and watched the familiar yellow glow pass over her digit’s unique print before beeping and activating the hologram screen that floated above the palm-sized box. Clearing her throat, Perfuma gave the box the order it was waiting for. “Open camera and begin recording.”

Suddenly, her own face flooded the screen, though she was expecting it, she still jumped a little. Her knotted and gnarled hair splayed in all directions, admittedly, she was a rather scary sight. A small breath that Perfuma hadn’t even realised she was holding passed her lips in a sort of half-laugh. “Wow, I kinda look terrible, huh.” Perfuma closed her eyes and took a deep breath and commanded her vines to create a stool for her to sit on. “Hi Entrapta.”

Her lips quirked up at the edges in an almost smile.

“I miss you. I mean, we all do… it’s just, so quiet now.” Perfuma leaned forward, her arms on the desk and her head cupped in one hand. “After you annoyed me so much, I never thought I’d want you back so badly. That I’d miss you this much. I guess you only know what you’ve got once it’s gone, right? Gosh, it, it sounds stupid, but I’ve got a folder full of pictures of you on here… by here I mean my hologram device.” Perfuma’s fingers follow a trail of hologram window with practiced ease until they finally stop at a portfolio icon simply labeled ‘purple dork.’ She hesitates for a moment before tapping on the symbol.

Within a moment, photos of Entrapta surround her. The images each take up their own holo-panel. Familiar purple ponytails and red goggles circle about her room, spreading as far as the device’s light can reach. The images flicker and show up in the background of Perfuma’s video. “Heh, it’s a little embarrassing, I guess, but it’s all I have left. Of you, I mean. Besides my memories of course…” Her voice trails off, a little scarlet blush dusting her freckled cheeks. “I look at these when I miss you… which is all the time… I… I’m sorry…”

The tears that she’d held back earlier that night made a re-appearance, now flowing freely down her cheeks. “Stars above, Entrapta, I’m so, so sorry.” Her voice begins to break and hitch, it soon becomes apparent that Perfuma can’t continue. "I'm so sorry Entrapta... I thought I could... I..." A wave of her hand dismisses the photos of the young inventor and they all collapse back into their original folder, the holo-screens closing automatically. A sorrowful keen escapes Perfuma’s throat as she refocuses her attention on the video of herself breaking down in real-time.

“Maybe, may-maybe sending you these video log letters will help me cope. I…I-I-I-I’ll, talk to you again. Soon. I promise. I promise. E-entrapta, I swear it-it to y-you.” Perfuma collects herself and looks directly into the camera for a few moments, silent except for the small hiccups that rack her body whenever she cries. In a voice as clear as she can manage, Perfuma closes her eyes and once again issues a command to the device. “End recording.”

The machine eagerly complies, shutting the camera down and following it’s pre-programed protocol. A robotic voice, soothing but ultimately inorganic rings quietly throughout the room. “ **Save or Re-Record?** ”

Still shaky from her earlier outburst, Perfuma replies quietly, a small warble still present in her words. “S-save.” The box whirrs before speaking again. “ **Send or Keep Private?** ”

Perfuma swallows, the words teetering on the edge of her tongue. ‘Now or never,’ she decides. “Send to Holo-User Entrapta, then shut off all functions and lock.” All of the holo screens begin to close down except for one, a small loading bar with an image of an envelope with wings. The bar fills and a small woosh sound comes from the box. Perfuma leans back with an accomplished sort of finality streaming through her as the mechanical voice speaks for the last time that night.

“ **Video Log Sent.** ”


	2. Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma is so caught up in her own head that she doesn't even realize the effect her emotions have on those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo babies!!  
> I can't count!!!!!!!  
> :D  
> Enjoy1!1!1

“Meeting adjourned, if you have any questions or comments you all know where my room is!” By the time the sentence had left Glimmer’s lips Frosta was gone. A couple of princesses (and Bow) giggled at Glimmer’s words, (some in pity at the bad joke, some genuine)  as they stood from their seats at the elongated conference table. Netossa grabbed Spinnerella by the hand and began to lead her out of the room, seemingly in quite a hurry to escape to their shared room.

“Sorry for the abrupt exit, princesses, but ‘Relly an’ I have some  _ personal  _ activities to be getting to!” Netossa’s words rang clear, eliciting a “Babe! No!” from Spinnerella, to which Netossa replied with a murmured “You know you like it…” 

They were gone in an instant, leaving a myriad of reactions in their wake. Adora looked around in mild confusion before whispering to Glimmer “...What do you think they’re doing?” Glimmer clapped her hands over her ears and stomped toward the door yelling. “I’M NOT ANSWERING THAT!!”

Adora and Bow trailed after her, Bow cooing at Adora’s apparent innocence and Adora demanding answers from the two people who were least likely to give her them. Still in her seat, feet crossed in front of her on top of the table and arms crossed tightly over her chest, Mermista made a gagging noise whilst rolling her watery blue eyes. “Barf. We don’t need all your PDA on display.” Perfuma watched the door close behind those who had left, thinking about how many times she and Entrapta had exited those same doors whist bickering or chatting, Perfuma felt her eyes start to water before she quickly blinked away the forming tears with her long blonde lashes. Mermista looked at Perfuma with knitted eyebrows, Perfuma’s change in demeanor had not, by any spell gone unnoticed.

“Hey, you alright? You seemed a little, uh, off… today…” Mermista wasn’t very good at expressing her feelings, and admittedly, she knew that, but she couldn’t help but worry. Perfuma had just been so quiet today, so… lifeless… Even her flowers were more wilted than usual, a clear sign of stress. Perfuma startled at the sudden words directed at her. She hadn’t moved at all from the position she held throughout the strategy meeting, her sudden movement stiff and jerky, definitely an odd change from her usual fluid and natural movements.

“Oh… yeah, sure… I’m… I’m fine.” Perfuma’s words were quiet and halting, almost like she had forgotten how one is supposed to respond. “I’m just… It’s nothing, I’m fine.” She abruptly stood up and made for the door, her green cloak fanning out behind her as she strode forward with measured steps, not a move wasted. Mermista made to move after her, feet slapping against the ground in an effort to catch up. “Perfuma, if you need someone to talk to we-” Perfuma whipped around and put her face right next to Mermista’s. “I SAID THAT I’M _FINE_!” 

She faltered, backing away from Mermista’s shocked expression and gripping her left arm with her right hand in a death hold. Perfuma’s eyes looked down at the ground and off to the side, anywhere that wasn’t Mermista’s concerned eyes adorned with furrowed brows. 

Perfuma took a deep breath but continued to keep her line of sight firmly on the tiled floor. “I’m... fine. Your concern in unnecessary, Princess Mermista. Now if you’ll excuse me. I bid you a good day.” 

Spinning on her heel Perfuma all but sprinted out of the meeting room, leaving a confused Mermista behind her to wonder what the hell just happened. 

 

\---

 

Perfuma slammed the door of her room shut as soon as she was inside.

She took a few deep breaths as rogue tears escaped the holds of her lashes. She rubbed the water away with clenched fists, angry at herself for crying, for being so transparent that she had caused someone to worry about her, for  _ yelling  _ at the person who was only concerned for Perfuma’s own wellbeing. She felt sick to her stomach, like she was going to vomit. She leaned back on the door behind her, sliding down into a sitting position on the ground, silent sobs shaking her entire being. Perfuma clenched her teeth together in a grimace. No, no, she was better than this. She, she just needs to calm down.

Perfuma let the tears flow until she felt like she was completely drained of water. Her limbs felt heavy and cumbersome as she dragged them to get a glass of water from the washroom attached to her guest room, thankful that she didn’t have to venture into the common room sporting such a shameful face. “I need to talk to Entrapta… I…” Perfuma let her words trail off, finding it unnecessary to verbalize anything more to herself. Straightening her posture and fixing her hair before sitting herself in front of her personal portable recording capsule, the same black box from last night. Once again she pressed her ring finger, print side down, over the box and watched at it unlocked and powered itself up. 

Perfuma took a few circular breaths and then issued the holo-box it’s command. “Open camera and start recording.” Once again, her own face filled the area in front of her eyes, but this time her eyes were red from crying and her hair was neater. Overall, she did look a little bit more put together than last night’s message. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like anybody else was ever going to see these, after all, the person they were meant for wasn’t even… wasn’t even…

Perfuma shook her head and disrupted her own dark thought train before looking up and giving the camera a small smile. “Hi Entrapta. I guess it’s a bit soon, but here’s a second video letter, just for you!” Perfuma giggled then sighed, it wasn’t funny, not even to her, maybe she needed to rest… her reactions suggested that perhaps she was becoming a little slap-happy. “After you… died… it took us a while to get back into the swing of things.” Her voice became choked with emotion, stuttering over the word ‘died.’ 

“We were a mess…  _ I  _ was a mess… heh, it’s almost funny, the most chaotic, messy person among us was the one keeping us from absolute chaos. After you di- you d- after you…  _ left _ … a couple more princesses joined the Alliance, well, I guess we’re calling ourselves  _ the Rebellion _ now... You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? The word suits you well. Re-bell-li-on,” Perfuma rolled the word over her tongue as if to try it out. “It suits you much better than Alliance, a little more aggressive, don’t you think so?”

Perfuma fiddled with a bracelet on her armour as she spoke to the device. As she spoke to Entrapta. “We had a meeting today you know.” Perfuma paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s horrible what the Horde does. They just keep taking. They take take take and destroy anything that’s in their path. They destroy trees, people, even you… But that’s why we have to fight them. That’s why we have to stop them. It isn’t just about protecting ourselves and our people anymore… it’s about everything. It’s about what’s right. Though I guess that would be a rather foreign concept for you, huh? You didn’t really get to see much of the world… you… just went with the flow of things. And before that you were holed up in your castle for years…” 

Perfuma shivers. The idea of being so isolated was upright terrifying. “I wish...I wish we could have met earlier, Entrapta.” She sighs and flicks her eyes back up towards the holo-screen. “I could have taken you out for tea…or coffee… or hot chocolate...whatever drink you liked best... we- we probably could have found some won-wonderful mi-min-mini cakes at a bakery or a cafe in my kingdom… it could have been like a date. Just us, chatting about stupid things, a warm summer breeze ruffling through our hair. Not a care in the world… no worries… but the horde took that from us. They took  _ you _ from  _ me. _ ” Perfuma takes a shuddering breath and her eyes harden, all the warmth from just earlier gone now. “And that’s not okay.”

Perfuma hits a fist on the tabletop in front of her. “And I will make them pay. I swear to you Entrapta, I swear to your memory. I will never let them forget what they did to you.” Perfuma took a deep breath as her resolve settled into her heart. “End Recording.”

The device whirred and spoke. “ **Save or-”**

“Save.”

“ **Send or Kee-”**

“Send. Holo-user Entrapta.”

After a moment the woosh that accompanies sent mail rang through the room, the sound cold and impersonal in the warm afternoon light filtering through the grand window set into the wall of Perfuma’s room.

“ **Video Log Sent.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... we're uh, getting a leetle bit more emotional I guess???  
> If u see any errors please do not hesitate to let me know below in the comments or @ me on any of my social medias! Yeah! I hope you all have a good rest of your week! And that your mondays weren't too bad! Tell all of your pets that I said hi!!!!!!  
> Edit: I have no sense of time. I wanted to post one chapter evry week but I forgot what day it was so chapter two is up now I guess. Whoops.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Obligatory Social Media Plug!!  
> Instagram  
> @ animaeline
> 
> YouTube  
> @ animaeline
> 
> Tumblr  
> @ animaeline  
> @sherafanblog  
> @askglimmer
> 
> Twitter  
> @animaeline
> 
> Discord  
> @ Animaeline#1570


	3. A meeting with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma can no longer stand still and takes the first few steps into her own personal revenge story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! It's been a little bit more than a week? 9 days? yeah, that sounds right, anyways, this chapter got a bit drawn out, so it's been split in two! Meaning, that this fic is already gonna be a bit longer than I planned... well, whatever I guess. I hope you enjoy that chapter anyways!

This was most certainly  _ not  _ how Angella had expected to start her day.

Ideally, she would have woken up and then had her maids assist her in getting ready for the day, then, she would have greeted her guards with a smile and a nod before heading down to the dining hall for morning tea and a pastry. Afterwards, she would have looked over some official documents and done some various other queenly tasks, followed up by some pleasure reading in her personal library and lounge. 

Unfortunately, her guards voices waking her up in the wee hours of the morning was not included in her ideal plan. But here she was, awake at an abhorrently early hour, contemplating the cost of thicker doors. Angella attempted to get back to sleep but her curiosity won. After meticulously wrapping her smooth relaxation robe around her thin frame and tying the binding ribbon into a neat bow she made her way towards the commotion at the doors. Pushing the heavy wooden door open, she cleared her throat to draw her guards attention. “ **_What_ ** in Etheria is all this ruckus?”

Re-examining the people in the hallway, it soon became clear that these guards were still the night-shift… that was… well, odd, to say the least. But what was even stranger was the younger royal who had stubbornly placed herself right in between both of the guards and directly in front of Queen Angella herself. Angella blinked and rubbed her eyes, thinking that perhaps the sleepiness from her unfinished rest was causing her to hallucinate, for there was no  _ possible _ way that such a well mannered, well trained  _ princess of another queendom  _ could possibly be calling at her door this early in the day, if the time even counted as day. 

After a moment of silence, the young princess spoke.

“Queen Angella, please teach me how to fight.”

It was just barely past dawn and Perfuma had been waiting outside of the queen’s room for at least an hour. The night shift guards seemed incredibly unsure of how to proceed. When one is dealing with royalty, especially when dealing with foreign royalty at that, there were so many rules, regulations and ways to accidentally disrespect the young princess that the guards had only tried tired half-hearted attempts to deter the Princess from disturbing the Queen of Brightmoon from her sleeping chambers, and well, her sleep. Angella pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, as if she were attempting to will the blonde haired, flower adorned princess away with the powers of her mind. Her supposed attempt was soon to be proven futile, when Queen Angella once again opened her eyes to find Perfuma’s determined hazel irises staring directly into her own with an almost unnerving amount of focus and determination. 

Angella’s own eyes swept up and down Perfuma’s stockstill form, and if the Princess’s body language was anything to go by, there was no way that the younger royal would be leaving any time soon, by her own free will at least. Not that the Queen of brightmoon would  _ ever  _ use physical force on a friendly diplomat that posed no threat to her or any of her people. Briefly, Angella contemplated refusing to talk with her, or requesting that Perfuma return to her own quarters, but Perfuma was not her daughter and Angella wasn’t confident that she would know how this princess would react. Had this been glimmer, Queen Angella could have simply closed the door and ignored the girl. But Perfuma was not Glimmer and Angella didn’t really know her all that well, but from what the Queen could see, this girl was amazingly stubborn and would not leave her alone until Angella had at least heard her out.   

Angella had heard that the people of Perfuma’s Kingdom were, using the pleasant words, incredibly kind and welcoming, but in less pleasant terms, Angella had simply heard that they were pushovers. The Queen’s eyes watched Perfuma’s balled fists shake with a strength that she had most commonly seen and associated with powerful knights and war veterans, and the Queen could tell, indubitably, this girl was no pushover.

Sighing in resignation, Queen Angella swept herself as elegantly as she could manage (in her sleep-deprived morning state) to the side of her delicately decorated door frame and held out an arm to direct Princess Perfuma into the Queen’s personal quarters. Perfuma hesitated for a moment before striding with purpose into the forbidden territory. An exhausted smile graced the Queen’s lips as she reminisce on what is was like for her to be young and purposefully ignoring royal decorum. With another small sigh, Angella turned toward the night shift guards who were eyeing the open door with a wary curiosity. 

Clearing her throat Angella corrected her posture and leveled a regal stare at the guards whose names she could not, for the life of her, remember. The guard’s stances stiffened as they came to attention, realising that they were about to be addressed in a much more formal manner than the previous exchanging of words. “I will be having a conversation with the Flower Kingdom’s Princess Perfuma. Regardless of any sounds you may hear I forbid anybody else entrance. If something urgent comes up, have a message sent to me via water portal. Am I understood.” The last part was phrased like a question but left no room for retorts, despite the oddness of the Queen’s order. The two guards nodded in unison, their mouths clamped shut to avoid saying anything that could anger the winged figure in front of them.

Angella smiled a tight, professional smile and murmured a little “wonderful” that sounded suspiciously like sarcasm masked with something happier. Before leaving she remembered that the day guards wouldn’t know of what had happened. “And make certain that you let the other staff members know that  _ no one  _ is to interrupt us.” Seemingly satisfied with her work, she turned on her bare heel and the door shut tightly behind her, all that was left for the guards was the echoing silence, an empty corridor, crisp morning air and a plethora of questions that would surely go unanswered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! it's me again! the author! I write stuff sometimes!  
> like this!  
> anyways, not much action for this bit but we have some cool training montages coming up with a side of feeling b e t r a y e d >:D  
> Well, in any case, I'm glad that I made it past the second chapter and I'm ready and willing to rock 'n roll 'n write numero cuatro!   
> Please leave me a comment down below on what you think (or on any errors you encountered) & I'd especially love to hear some theories on where y'all think this is going! Okie dokie, that's it from me for today! Stay mentally and physically healthy and if u need help then u should talk to someone!!!!!!!  
> ok, that's it for realsies now, bye bye~~!
> 
> <3 with love, Animaeline ;)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Obligatory Copy and Pasted Social Media Plug!!  
> Instagram  
> @ animaeline
> 
> YouTube  
> @ animaeline
> 
> Tumblr  
> @ animaeline  
> @sherafanblog  
> @askglimmer
> 
> Twitter  
> @animaeline
> 
> Discord  
> @ Animaeline#1570


	4. Log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma takes her first steps towards making sure she'll never lose anything of importance ever again, with the help of queen angella of course! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I'm a total mess!  
> Just wait for the last sentence I promise it will crush your hearts!! :D

 

As soon as Perfuma entered the historical queen’s chambers, Angella let the heavy wooden doors slam shut, blocking the two confused guards from seeing into the room. Rubbing her temples, Angella took large, confident strides across the lusciously carpeted floor before ploping herself into a plush armchair with a generous amount of pillows surrounding her slender body. Queen Angella stretched her glittering pink-tinted wings and cracked her neck before redirecting her attention once again to Perfuma who was standing stiffly near the door as if she were planning an escape despite her presence in the queen’s quarters being her own will.

Angella looked over the girl. She was still so young, so little, her eyes softened in pity at the thought of Perfuma and all of the other princesses going into battle. Perfuma looked up a little hesitant before opening her mouth to speak, but Queen Angella harshly cut her words off. “Why me?” The queen’s words were not said in a casual manner, no, she said them like a test. 

Perfuma clenched her balled fists and her eyes hardened.

“I have heard stories of you.” Perfuma started, causing Angella to quirk up one of her thin eyebrows in amused confusion. Taking a deep breath Perfuma continued. “You were once called Valkyrie, War Maiden. I know you are powerful and wise, knowledgeable in politics, battle and… loss. I  _ know  _ that you could teach me more. So that I can fight back. So I can actually  _ do  _ something the next time… I… I …” Warm, fat tears were escaping Perfuma’s blonde lashes, but she refused to break eye contact or blink, and Angella’s heart broke for her. 

A small huff of air left Angella’s nose as she stood up and lightly stepped over towards her lightplace, taking a decorative spear from above the mantle. Perfuma’s eyes followed the queen’s movements and the flower princess’s delicate eyebrows furrowed. Angella flipped the spear over in her hands, gentle fingers feeling over the details and decals that lined the handle. Finally, her grip settled and hardened. “It will be impossibly hard, you know.”

Perfuma stood at attention, arms rigid at her sides. Angella peeked over at the princess from the side of her eye, not really turned towards her but it was obvious that Angella was focused on Perfuma’s presence. “I am not a gentle instructor. I will not give compliments where they aren’t due. I can’t stand unnecessary fluff when in comes to learning. Do you think you could handle me?”

Perfuma’s face bloomed into a full smile, water still streaming down her cheeks. “Yes! I’ll do anything and everything you ask of me!” Angella turned towards Perfuma with a hard smirk of her own.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

Angella fell into fighting stance and launched herself at the young princess.

Perfuma hardly had time to react. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Being appointed as a queen’s guard was a very prestigious honor, but it could also be rather… confusing.

When the day guards had arrived, the wooden doors had been shaking, loud booms and the sound of destruction was ever present, muffled by the boundary. As one guard rushed to open the door, the night shift soldier stopped him. “Look man, I have no clue what is going on in there but we were given very strict instructions to not let anyone, even ourselves, into that room and personally, I  _ don’t  _ want to risk my job, you feel?” The stupefied day guard just nodded dumbly as the freaked out night shift personnelles had practically sprinted to the servant dorms, not wanting to be caught up in whatever was going on inside the queen’s room.

The second day guard clapped the first on the shoulder. “Don’t mind it dude, let’s just get into position, kay?” The two guards people had settled into their regular placements outside the door when a loud “BANG” shook the wall, causing a lamp to fall to the ground and shatter. 

This was going to be a very long morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Princess Glimmer and Adora approached Queen Angella's doors it was nearly second dusk and Glimmer hadn’t seen head or wing of her mother and wanted to go overa battle strategy with her. Glimmer had waited all throughout the lunch period in the dining hall but the queen had never even shown up at meal time and Glimmer was irritated. 

Stalking angrily up the guards Glimmer immediately announced herself and her intentions. “I wish to see my Mother. Please open the door.”

The two guards looked at each other warily before turning back to the short girl in front of them. “I’m sorry princess, but we are on strict orders to turn everyone away.” Flabberghasted, Glimmer stuttered furiously. “I! Am! Her! Daughter! I shouldn’t need permission to see her! Open the door or I’ll teleport myself in there!” 

Alarmed, one of the guards stepped forward. “Please princess, the queen is a very busy woman and doesn’t always have free time! Please don’t make this hard for us, I can’t disobey direct orders.” Glimmer growled and looked as if she was about to shout when Adora placed a hand on Gilmmer’s shoulder as if to hold her back. 

“Glimmer, orders are orders, let’s just go…” Enraged, Glimmer turned on Adora. 

“Whose side are you on! We  _ need  _ to get these plans checked and a nap this late into the day can’t be good for her sleep cycle either! We’d be doing her a favor!”

Just then, a resounding “SMACK” came from just beyond the doors. Glimmer and Adora looked up from their argument and blinked owlishly in the direction the sound came from. Adora cleared her throat and did her best to keep a smile off her face. “Last I checked, that is not the sound one makes when sleeping.”

Glimmer just glowered at Adora. “That’s it. I’m going in there.”

“Glimmer, no!”

The shorter girl began to shine but returned to normal when a stupendously  _ sharp _ decorated spear zoomed through the wall in front of her and lodged into the wall behind her, shearing off some of Glimmer’s hair along the way. Turning robotically, Glimmer’s eye’s traced after the spear’s projection to where it now resided in the wall.

One of the guards threw down their helmet in frustration and anger. “THAT’S IT, I QUIT! THIS DAY HAS BEEN TOO WEIRD.” The guard stormed off, leaving their coworker to be torn between staying that her post or chasing after her work friend, groaning, she aggressively rolled her eyes and chased after the quickly receding figure and in no time at all the two were gone. 

After a moment of so of silence Glimmer regained her barings and reached out for the door right as it swung open.

Her mother’s familiar voice rang out as the (now pierced) door clicked open. “That will be all for today, I must say that I am quite impressed with your stamina and- oh, Glimmer, is that you? Hello to you as well, Adora.”

Adora nodded at the queen as a very sweaty and exhausted Perfuma exited the door that led to the forbidden room. Glimmer was trying to speak, but clearly words were failing her as nothing was coming out of her gaping mouth, her figurative jaw dropping to the floor. Queen Angella looked at her daughter expectantly. “Were you here for something or are you just going to stand there?” Angella looked around, brows furrowing. “And where are my guards? I need to have someone tell the maids I’ll need my wallpaper redone and a new set of sheets for my bed.” 

Perfuma tapped on the queen’s arm to get her attention. “I’ll be taking my leave now, if it’s alright with you, your majesty.” Angella smiled and nodded at the tired princess.

“Of course Perfuma, you are free to go. We will work out details at another time later this second moon cycle.” Perfuma gave her one last grateful thank you before scurrying away down the halls to her own room where she prompt locked the door. Slumping against the wall, she eyed the bed, so welcoming, so warm, so comfy… but no, Perfuma couldn’t go to bed now. Not yet. Tired feet dragging, Perfuma made her way to her desk and powered up her holo-box and gave it the command to start recording.

A small, exhausted smile graced her lips as Perfuma looked up at the camera.

“Hey Entrapta… boy, have I got things to tell you today. I took my first step to getting revenge for you. You’ll be able to rest soon.  I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha ha ha, soooooooo, Leave a comment below to tell me whatcha think!  
> I accidentally formed emotional attachments to the nameless guard extras that appeared in this chapter... whoopsie daisy!  
> Also!! I made my first ever animation meme and it's a She-Ra version of the Animal Crossing Animation meme!!  
> here's the link!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0Dql8ycDsk   
> (self advert warning!)  
> I also do commissions and just opened a storenvy store! there's only one thing on it but I made some pretty banger Mothman pins so it you're interested just head on over tooooooooooo...  
> Here!->https://animaeline.storenvy.com/  
> That's all for now darlings! til the next chapter, toodle-loo!  
> \- Love, Animaeline

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here's the dealio! I think that this is gonna be about 7 chapters long, give or take, I've never actually finished writing a fanfic, but since I PLANNED AHEAD THIS TIME!!!! I hope it works out :)  
> Shoutout to genderqueermercury on discord for quality checking the first chapter for me!  
> I thrive off comments and constant validation, so, y'know, just... write something???? maybe???? ok, thanks.  
> See you next time!! byeeeeeee!
> 
> Social Media!  
> Instagram  
> @ animaeline  
> @criiimes <\- This one is new and has nothing on it lol
> 
> Tumblr  
> @ animaeline  
> @sherafanblog  
> @askglimmer
> 
> Twitter  
> @animaeline
> 
> Discord  
> @ Animaeline#1570


End file.
